


Chapter 5: Meetings - Interlude: In The Ruins of Conflict

by PaxDuane



Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hala and Kukui are absolute trolls, M/M, Professor Kukui is Satoshi's uncle, Satoshi is Lugia and Kapu-Kokeku's child, gosh these boys are adorable and put up with so much BS, gosh this was fun, this has more angst than expected for the source material, who are also taking this much more seriously than they might let on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Taking place during Chapter 5 of Alola Family -- Legends and All, where Satoshi meets Hala and Hau, gets a crush, and punches his dad.





	Chapter 5: Meetings - Interlude: In The Ruins of Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Updated bad Hawaiian to okay Hawaiian.

Satoshi groans. “I really don’t think you should come, Rotom.”

“Bzzt, and why not? I am to document everything! And you left me last night!” Rotom buzzes angrily.

Professor Kukui swoops in to save him. “Ash is going in for a very serious conversation with Kahuna Hala that will not be including pokemon. Pikachu is the only pokemon going with us. So you should watch the house, along with Rockruff and Rowlet. Rockruff’s been doing some interesting stuff lately, you should record it for us.”

Rotom huffs and puffs, but eventually agrees to stay while they visit the Kahuna.

Professor Kukui leads Satoshi to Hala’s dojo and stands back grinning while Satoshi stares up at the dojo, wide eyed and slack jawed.

“It used to be the mansion for an old Kahuna, and it has a pathway in the back to the Ruins of Conflict, but Hala and his grandson are the only ones who live here full time, and his grandson travels around the region a lot. Otherwise, it’s filled with visiting fighters and students. Today he has a few students but I promised I’d help out while he talks with you, since I went all the way through his dojo.”

Satoshi’s wide eyes turn to his uncle. “Really?”

“Yeah, now come on! I’ll introduce you, let’s go.”

The two head up the steps, Satoshi giving an appreciative glance at the platform that Hala uses for challenges, then loiter in the entry way for a while.

Satoshi’s anxiety is building, because this is probably a bad idea, now that he’s thinking about it. He’s going to confront Kapu-Kokeku, one of his dads, because everyone in his Legendary family besides the Kapu himself seems to think he should talk to Satoshi. Sure, Kapu-Kokeku gave him the Z-Ring with the Electrium-Z, and taught him the Z move for it, but the deity of Melemele doesn’t seem to want anything else to do with him.

“Ahilani!” a booming voice calls out, making Satoshi jump because no one is supposed to know that Professor Kukui is his uncle and knowledge of that name is pretty much off limits.

However, the old man who walks up to them, belly laughing at the two of them while the professor looks both uncomfortable and affronted, is instantly recognizable despite the fact that Satoshi has never met him before.

This is Kahuna Hala, this is his uncle’s old master.

“This must be your boarder,” Hala says, grinning and squinting at Satoshi in a way that reminds him of Takeshi.

It’s comforting.

Satoshi gives a little bow. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Kahuna Hala.”

“Hmm, yes, well. It’s not every day a foreigner asks for spiritual guidance.”

The little comfort Satoshi had flies out the window.

“Kahuna Hala, this is Ash Ketchum,” Professor Kukui says, officially introducing them. “Ash, this is Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island.”

A new voice joins the fray, “Tutu, Hariyama is having to separate those students from Kanto and Johto again.” A cute boy about Ash’s height with dark hair and eyes that look like they spend more time smiling than distressed appears next to Hala, swinging out of doorway with a look of pure frustration and exhaustion on his face. His board shorts match the colors of Hala’s coat.

Hala says something that Satoshi is pretty sure is a curse in Alolan, which he really should pick up. That’s seemingly confirmed when the boy grins and Professor Kukui winces. “Ash, this is my grandson. Hau, why don’t you take Ash here to the kitchen. Professor Kukui and I will break this up. Permanently this time. Then we’ll meet you there.”

Pikachu’s cheeks spark from Satoshi’s shoulder, glaring at the hallway that has started pouring out the sounds of a fight. Satoshi gets it, he’s had to break up some Kanto-Johto fights too, during his time visiting the Orange Islands every year to oversee their tournament with Drake.

“It’s okay buddy,” he tells Pikachu, then nods to Professor Kukui. Like that, the two older men head into the hallway, leaving Satoshi with Hau.

“So,” Hau starts, swing his arms and bouncing on the tips of his toes. “Kitchen?”

They go to the kitchen, which is huge. There’s a Raichu sitting on one of the tables, but it looks a little strange.

“Is, uh, he? Is he an Alolan form Raichu?” Satoshi asks as Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and jolts over to the Raichu, stopping just short and sniffing at it before going into pika-talk, which the Raichu listens carefully to and responds to in a sweet voice.

“Yeah!” Hau says, grinning.

Satoshi feels his heart skip a beat.

“And you guessed right, my Raichu is a he,” Hau adds, turning to the giant fridge. “It’s hard to tell with Alolan Raichu because they don’t have gender differences. Hey do you want some berries or something? Ooo we have poi left from this morning.”

Poi, that word seems to vibrate somewhere in the back of Satoshi’s memories. Somewhere in Kalos, a long time ago, with a dark-skinned woman with gray streaks in her hair and a wide grin that looks a lot like Professor Kukui’s on her face.

Momi? He knew Momi?

“Is there enough for me too?” Satoshi asks.

Hau looks over, surprise apparent on his face. “Yeah, but most people don’t like it. Like, not even everyone from Alola likes it.”

“Momi made me try it once, and I liked it,” Satoshi says, memory flowing back. Yeah, that was definitely Kukui’s mom. But why was she there? In Kalos?

“Momi Kukui? The professor’s mom?” Hau asks, even more surprised as he pulls out a large covered bowl and sets it on the table.

“Yeah,” Satoshi says, and just leaves it at that.

“Yeesh, her poi is so much better than mine, you may hate it,” Hau says, grimacing. There’s a twinkle in his eye though.

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short!” Satoshi insists. “I may like yours better!”

“Blasphemy!” Hau exclaims, getting a couple bowls out. Four, one for each of them and one for both of their pokemon. The two devolve into laughter while Hau dishes up the poi.

Satoshi gets first dibs and it’s still sweet, unlike the sour poi from his memories. He decides that both are good, and Hau’s is actually quite a bit better, but he’s going to insist that Hau’s is better no matter what because Momi travels all the time and it’s much more likely for him to get Hau to make him more than it is to get Momi. Quality and quantity? Yes please.

“You sold yourself short,” Satoshi says, halfway through the bowl. Pikachu has taken after him and is digging through his own bowl next to Hau’s Raichu

Hau looks half stricken half delighted. “Well I guess Momi _is_ the one who taught me how to make it.”

That’s when Hala and Professor Kukui come back in, making curious sounds.

Hau dramatically points at Professor Kukui. “He says my poi is better than Momi’s!”

Kukui’s eyebrows shoot up and he grins, looking over at Satoshi. “Well, you do make a lot more of it than my mother, Hau. You have to feed a lot more people _and_ you grandfather. And practice makes perfect.”

Hala, echoing that, pats his stomach and gets out two more bowls and dishes he and Kukui up some poi of their own.

The professor and the Kahuna eat it the traditional way, but after only one bite does Kukui speak up, surprise in his voice. “Yeah, no, Ash is right. This is better than my mother’s. At least from memory.”

“Hau has been experimenting,” Hala speaks up, pride evident in his voice. “He’s been adding berries to some of it, trying to get a broader range of tastes. It works, but the berries _do_ make it ferment faster.”

Then the Kahuna picks up the bowl and drains it.

“Tutu, Professor,” Hau says, eyes filled with stars and tears of pride. “Thank you for the compliment.”

Hala sets his bowl back down and laughs at his grandson. “It’s the truth. Now—Ash. What is the reason you’ve come to me? Unless it is too private.”

Satoshi blinks a few times, dragging his eyes away from Hau and to the Kahuna. “Oh uh. I mean, part of it is. But I can explain the basic question pretty easily.” He lifts is left wrist up, showing off his Z-Ring. “I came here on vacation, and on my first night here I was confronted by a Legendary pokemon, Kapu-Kokeku, and he gave me this with an Electrium-Z in it.”

Hala’s eyebrows go up. “So that’s where it went.”

“Has the Kapu done this before?” Professor Kukui asks, putting down his own rapidly emptying bowl of poi.

“No, but he does play tricks sometimes,” Hala admits. “Nothing like this. Where is the Electrium-Z now?”

“Professor do you have the picture?” Satoshi asks, hoping that the prop of the picture will be effective.

“Hmm? Yeah. Group chat photo.”

“Nice. Anyways, so I ended up staying in Alola and boarding with the professor and on my first day of classes at the Pokemon School the Kapu showed up again and challenged me for the express purpose of showing me how to use Gigavolt Havoc.”

Then Professor Kukui shows Hala the picture and the Kahuna’s eyes go wide, shocking even Hau, who twists over to try and see.

“I just want to know why,” Satoshi says. “Legendaries usually have a reason for the things they do, especially when it’s this…deliberate.”

Hala manages to keep the picture out of Hau’s view and nods to Satoshi. “We need to go to the Ruins, then, and ask for guidance. Ahilani, Hau, watch over the dojo while we’re up there.”

Hau frowns. “Okay Tutu.”

“Of course, Kahuna Hala,” Professor Kukui says.

Hala stands and gestures to Satoshi.

Pikachu makes a move to hop on his trainer’s shoulder, but Satoshi shakes his head. “Keep Raichu company, okay Pikachu?”

“Pika…”

Satoshi follows Hala out the back and up a back trail to the Ruins of Conflict.

If the dojo was impressive, the Ruins are even more so. From the moment Satoshi sets foot on the grounds, it spreads out like a shock wave until he can see just what the Ruins are of.

The Temple of Conflict.

Satoshi gapes, turning himself around and staring at everything. It’s a dark cave, for the most part, but it’s lit by crystals that glow and crackle with electricity. Yellow banners cover the wall above the dais and between them floats Kapu-Kokeku.

“There you are,” Hala says, his voice warm. “You’ve given this boy quite the experience, now haven’t you?”

The Temple vanishes, leaving only the Ruins and the Kapu, who flies down to hover near the two.

“This boy wants to know,” Hala starts, but is shocked out of it when Satoshi sucker punches the Kapu.

“What the Distortion Realm?!” Satoshi yells at the Kapu. “You just. Give me something, and leave, and ignore everyone!” He can feel the tears running down his cheeks. “I get that you and Lugia fell out but you don’t have to take it out on me!”

Hala is gaping, standing a bit away but still in the space between the boy and the Legendary.

Kapu-Kokeku trills, just slightly, then bows his head and floats around Satoshi before enveloping him inside his shield in a hug.

Satoshi melts into his father’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” the Kapu says, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know the words and it has been so long. I didn’t think you really wanted…”

Satoshi jerks back, out of the shield, out of the hug. “You didn’t think I really wanted to talk to you? When I was pretty much saying exactly that?”

Then Satoshi punches the Kapu again and Hala has caught just enough of the meaning behind the confrontation to burst out laughing.

The Kapu trills in betrayal at his Kahuna.

“Oh hush, you’re just as bad a father as my son is, aren’t you,” Hala shoots back, only to soften when Kapu-Kokeku makes a very affronted sound. “Oh maybe not that bad, you’re at least trying, I suppose. So, Ash, I believe I’m missing quite a bit.”

Satoshi nods, “Well, the first thing is that, while everyone calls me Ash, it’s not my name. My name is Satoshi. You know, Kantonese names.”

Hala pauses and nods.

“And, the bigger thing is, that I don’t just have a mom and a dad. I have them too, the human ones, but I found out after an incident when I was eleven… The incident with the Legendary Birds and the giant storms five years ago, you know? I found out after that incident that I also am the child of two Legendaries. They had to jump through a ton of hoops to get me, for some reason, and no one can get that reason out of Arceus. But I’m here. I didn’t know until recently that Kapu-Kokeku was my other dad, but I knew from early on that Lugia was one of them.”

Hala nods, then motions up to the dias. “We should sit, and you can tell me all about this. You are the child of my Island’s god, the god that chose me as Kahuna, so I suppose you’re not as much of a foreigner as I made you out to be earlier. It would do well the we all understand each other.”

Kapu-Kokeku makes an annoyed sound.

“I do mean all of us. We have to work together to make sure your son’s spiritual health is not in jeopardy because of you.”

Another affronted sound, but then Hala leads them up to the dias and they sit and Satoshi talks and translates a little for his father until getting frustrated and bringing up the app he made on his phone in Kalos that allows him to speak to all of the legendaries without overloading his brain. He shows Hala some of it, only to find that his dad and aunts were apparently talking about him and Hau!

“Father is makuakāne, aunt is ʻūlā, and uncle is ʻanakē,” Hala explains, before he starts teasing Satoshi about his intentions with Hau, flustering the boy and making him log off.

“Look, I’m here for Dad, first, and the Island Challenge, second, and school, third. That’s a lot of thing!” Satoshi eventually explains, red faced as they are heading down the mountain, back to the dojo. “Yes I think your grandson is cute and a very good cook but how should I know if that’s going to go anywhere? We have our own journeys and I don’t even know if he likes boys, let alone me!”

Hala laughs and pats Satoshi on the back. “I’m sure it will all work out.”

“You sound like Arceus,” Satoshi informs him with a dead look in his eyes.

“I’ll endeavor not to in the future,” Hala says magnanimously. “Let’s check to see how the Professor and my grandson are doing with the dojo. You could come back some time and do some sparring with Hau. If he hasn’t noticed you already, he will then.”

“You aren’t being helpful,” Satoshi says as they walk into the dojo, only to find a blushing Hau and a cackling Kukui. “I don’t want to know.”

“No,” Hau agrees, “You don’t.” He looks up at them and notices Satoshi’s lingering blush and dead eyes. “I don’t want to know either, do I?”

“Nope,” Satoshi says, popping the end of the word. “Professor, you said you’d help me start setting up for the Family Day presentation after this.”

Kukui pops to attention and nods. Out of some hall, Pikachu makes a running jump onto Satoshi’s shoulder and rubs cheeks with him. Raichu follows, surfing on his tail.

“Hey buddy, have a good time?” Satoshi asks Pikachu, only to be greeted with a flurry of pika-talk. He grins and looks to Hala and Hau, being careful to not make eye contact with Hau for too long. “It was nice meeting both of you.” Then he grins and shakes one of Raichu’s paws. “And you too!”

As he and Kukui leave to head back to the house-lab-beach-shack, he resolutely does not ask about what Kukui was laughing about with Hau and instead questions about why Kukui lives in a beach shack when apparently Momi has a perfectly good house even closer to the school.


End file.
